Loving the Music
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: When another band shares the same stage on the night as Smooch, known as the Night Wolves, the lead singer, Pucker Uppernheimer, can't help but fall in love with their leader, Rita Feralheart. The Night Wolf alpha gladly accepts him and wants to get to know him better too. However, will their feelings for each other get in the way or will they do better than before?


The Night Wolves have a beautiful Alpha

It was a typical day in Royalwoods, where the famed band, Smooch was about to play at the mall like they have before. However, this night would be different for the rock band, for the stage they were going to play on, was to be shared tonight by another band, an all female band.

This ladies group was known as the Night Wolves, with their members: Rita Feralheart, the alpha; Krista Winter, the beta; Sabrina Arctica, the delta; and Briana Deciduous, the omega. In that order, they play as lead singer, guitar player, drummer, and horn/chimes player. The Night Wolves were slowly growing in popularity, though they weren't playing for that reason, they just like to see others happy.

The Wolves were not to go unnoticed, even Smooch took in an interest in the band they'd be sharing the stage with tonight, especially with Pucker, their lead singer. Ever since a poster was placed backstage for the Wolves, he couldn't stop thinking about their alpha, because to him, she was a beautiful babe.

The rest of Smooch noticed something was up about their lead singer, saying things like this:

"I think someone was hit by cupid's arrow."

"He'll never have a shot with her, since so many other girls shot us down. Rita's no different."

"She'll never notice him."

And

"She's only here for tonight, then you'll probably never see her again."

Pucker however, completely ignored his bandmates and as soon as he saw Rita and the rest of her pack enter, he was ready to make his move to talk to her. Instead though, the opposite had happened:

"Hello, you must be the ones we'll be sharing this stage with." Rita spoke up as she approached "The girls and I have never done something like this before and we're all very excited for it."

"Not as excited as we are, to welcome you ladies here tonight." Pucker responded, blushing slightly in front of her, for she was even prettier in person

"You flatter us." Rita replied as the rest of the Night Wolves retreated to the rooms they were assigned to, but Rita chose to stay out and talk more, since she was a lady who loved being around others.

The rest of the Smooch members starting retreating as well, the drummer saying "Go get her, lover boy."

Now the two singers were alone, both blushing badly. They then started to talk in unison, oddly.

"I've always wanted to meet you!"

"You what?"

"I was hoping this would happen eventually."

Both were silenced by surprised, Rita being the first to speak up again

"Well, if this is all true, why don't you hit the town with me, since the concert isn't until tomorrow night according to the schedule I received." she brought up, then decided to be honest, but a bit playful at the same time "I can treat you to a real _howl_ -iday, if you know what I mean."

Pucker couldn't help but laugh, clearly seeing what she did there, since she's the leader of the Night Wolves. He decided he should play along with this little game.

"Well, if you do that, you better watch yourself, or you'll be pulled into a _smooch_ by me." he responded, nudging her with his elbow

Rita laughed from that too "Alright, pun master, lets go out, I think I want to know you better. I know a great place to hang too." she replied, fluttering her eyelashes at him a little, trying to charm him and it was working

Pucker smiled to her "Then let's go, alpha wolf."

Rita then hooked her arm around his and walked out with him to go hang out and get to know each other better. A few minutes after they left though, the members of both bands noticed that their singers were gone. Without them, neither group could play the following night. They knew they would have to find them or the two would have to return soon or the concert would be ruined. Would they return in time or pull off an all day date?

To be continued…..


End file.
